


Beardless Cal

by amoama



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Drabble Day 2015 prompt, "Beard". THESE BOYS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beardless Cal

Ben hasn’t seen Caleb without his beard for years. He’d forgotten what his friend looked like without it.

The sight shocks him into the past. Apart from the strain etched round his eyes, everything else about Cal looks just the same as when they were both 15 and still guessing who was going to end up taller, whose voice would be deeper, whose cock thicker.

Ben won on the first, Caleb on the last. Their voices broke even.

He pulls Cal in. They kiss and Ben runs his hand along Cal’s smooth jaw, assimilating old and new.

“Welcome back, Brewster.”


End file.
